


Safe, maybe?

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Series: Who cares about the World when I have you? [3]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Belly Kink, Fluff, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: Hazama starts falling for Ragna. And Ragna starts falling for Hazama. Terumi is certainly not pleased with the situation.





	Safe, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read previous works from this series due to containing explicit stuff, here's a quick recap: Hazama kidnaps Ragna. It turns out Hazama is a feeder and kind of fattens up Ragna. Hazama holds Ragna in his basement, while they develop Stockholm Syndrome and Lima syndrome respectively. Hazama also fucks Ragna alot, even if he's been there only 2 days.

It was a tirying day. Fighting Hakumen for Master Unit knows which time was not fun. At all.

He needed to calm down.

Actually... he'd like to spend more time with Ragna before sleep. Afterall, tommorow Terumi will inevitably take over this body to fulfil his plan and the Takamagahara would rewind time once again. It would be his last time with him... Ragna would forget everything, unlike Hazama.

I'll just... go to him one last time.

It was weird. He grew attached to this man, who tried to kill him countless times.

With these thoughts he opened the basement door.

"Hey, Rags" he called out but noone responded.

He went closer to take a better look.

There was Ragna, hands freed, but not legs. Just as he left him. He also left him a good supply of foods and drinks, knowing he won't be there today much. 

Suprisingly (and leaving Hazama in awe), Ragna has ate and drank all of it, leaving all 7 plates clean. 

A whole chicken, bowl of mashed potatoes, bowl of rice with seasoning, stack of pancakes, a steak, a whole cheesecake and a rather big bowl of fruit salad. Also 4 liters of soda. - all gone. 

And it was painfully clear, where it all went.

Ragna's stomach was sticking out heavily, full of all this rich food and a soft pouch on top, from all the previous stuffings. He was laying on his side, presumably in food coma.

Maybe I could just... sleep with him...?

_**Don't tell me you have a soft spot for this guy.** _

_Ah, fuck you, Terumi. Mind your own fucking business_. the thought formed unvonciously.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. It shouldn't concern you, Terumi." he says and takes his coat, tie and hat off.

_**Are you kidding me!? You're supposed to kill him!** _

"Why do that if he's just held captive here and you can destroy Master Unit or whatever wuen he's like that" Hazama continued speaking out loud to the voice in his head, while laying down next to sleeping Ragna, his fairly toned abdomen brushing against Ragna's soft and stuffed one.

_**If you refrain from killing him in a fight even one fucking time I'll make you jump into the Cauldron!** _

"Oh my, you would get rid of your vessel like that?" tone of his voice was the cunning one.

_**Don't push your luck, Hazama.** _

"Of course not." he responded and then just gave into warmth of having Ragna next to him.

Maybe he even wrapped his hands around him before he drifted into sleep himself...?

~~~

The last thing Ragna ever thought he'll wake up seeing was Hazama's smile right in front of his face.

He flinched at the sight, but calmed down when he realised the man is asleep.

And the smile wasn't his usual cunning one. It was soft, almost innocent.

Who thought that an incarnation of Terumi could look nice in any way, shape or form.

He even, dares he say, relaxed into the touch.

There was something about his own kind of pudgy hips having contact with this hard ones that had it's charm. It felt... safe, maybe?

Ragna had no idea why he felt like that though. This man straight up kidnapped him and locked in his basement! And yet... something told him that Hazama would never hurt him. 

 _Never_.


End file.
